Mon choix, pas ton fardeau
by saphira15
Summary: Daryl fait un choix pour que certains d'entre eux s'en sortent en vie. "Acculés. Mis en cage. Comme des animaux. Ils avaient du temps, mais à quoi bon quand tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de littéralement regarder la mort venir droit vers eux." Fiction centrée sur Daryl. TRADUCTION de "My Choice, Not Your Burden" de BattyNora.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour lecteurs de tous horizons !**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, dans le but de vous faire patienter avant la reprise de TLD. Pour changer, voici une fiction sur Daryl, et pour changer, elle est triste. Que voulez-vous, j'aime ce genre de fiction. **

**L'histoire sera composée de cinq chapitres et ayant déjà finir le premier jet de traduction, je devrais pouvoir vous les livrer dans un délai assez court.**

**Ceci étant dit, je me livre donc aux remerciements: Un grand merci à BattyNora, l'auteur d'origine pour avoir accepté que je traduise sa fiction et que je vous la fasse partager.**

**Voici d'ailleurs le lien vers la fiction en anglais:**

** s/9570330/1/My-choice-not-your-burden**

**Un autre grand merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour être ma bêta dans cette traduction. Sans elle, vous auriez dû subir quelques expressions pas franchement françaises et quelques fautes disgracieuses. **

**Enfin, je remercie tous les auteurs de l'épidémie, parce qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'un groupe comme celui-ci pour encourager quelqu'un. **

**Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages sont à AMC, et l'histoire appartient à BattyNora.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mon choix, pas ton fardeau.**

C'était vraiment une magnifique journée d'été.

Une usine abandonnée trônait au milieu d'un terrain vague entouré de frêles clôtures métalliques, les ombres de la grille quadrillant l'herbe étaient seulement interrompues là où des pans entiers étaient tombés en morceaux. Des arbres étaient alignés sur tout un côté de la zone, s'étendant en un début de forêt, alors qu'une unique route serpentait entre les champs qui s'étendaient de part et d'autre. A la porte d'entrée de l'établissement, à côté d'un trou fraichement découpé dans le grillage, se trouvaient une Hyundai verte et une moto noire, leurs propriétaires nulle part en vue.

Les portes en métal du bâtiment s'ouvrirent brusquement et quatre visages se dévoilèrent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, leur silhouette se profilant dans la vive lumière du jour qui envahissait l'intérieur. Les ombres se déplacèrent maladroitement derrière eux la typique démarche titubante des morts vivants sur leurs talons. Sans prendre le temps de se retourner et de fermer la porte, le groupe s'avança de concert dans le champ ouvert. Ils se ruèrent en avant malgré un des hommes porté difficilement par un autre, et les deux autres membres achevant les quelques rôdeurs sur leur chemin. Tournant à l'angle du bâtiment, ils s'apprêtaient à courir jusqu'à leurs véhicules de l'autre côté du terrain, avant de s'arrêter abruptement. Le champ, qui avait été une demi-heure auparavant dépourvu de toute menace, grouillait à présent d'incessant grognements et raclements des rôdeurs, isolant la voiture et la moto loin d'eux. Isolant n'importe quel endroit loin d'eux.

Maggie saisit la main de Glenn alors qu'un halètement s'échappait de ses lèvres et il la serra brièvement, se plaçant devant elle. Daryl se décala légèrement pour avoir un meilleur soutien du poids de Rick sur son épaule, ajustant son arbalète dans une position plus confortable. Rick tressaillit tandis que les doigts de Daryl se resserrèrent légèrement contre ses côtes meurtries.

« Merde ! » Glenn pivota rapidement pour vérifier tous les angles autour d'eux. Il lui semblait qu'un nombre important de troupeaux soient sortis de différents endroits, certains sortants en masse des bois tandis que plus encore venaient des champs qui s'étiraient le long de la route. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à eux ? Ils étaient coincés entre le bâtiment, la clôture et un amas de véhicules de fonction abandonnés. Acculés. Mis en cage. Comme des animaux. Leurs lents ennemis les entouraient, ne leur laissant aucun espace de manœuvre le long de leur trajectoire. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils ne soient pas encore sur eux, qu'il reste encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne soient sur eux, ils n'avaient pas de moyen de s'en sortir. Ils avaient du temps, mais à quoi bon quand tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de littéralement regarder la mort venir droit vers eux. « Bon Dieu, d'où ils sortent ? »

« Peu importe. » Maggie releva son arme et tira proprement dans la tête d'un rôdeur qui gagnait du terrain sur ses compagnons. Elle continua de tirer alors qu'elle parlait, ne prêtant plus attention au bruit. « Comment diable on va réussir à passer comme ça ? ».

« On ne le fera pas » grogna presque Daryl. Il posa Rick, blessé, sur le sol et s'approcha de Glenn. Il retourna le jeune homme prestement et fouilla dans le sac pendu en bandoulière sur l'épaule, sortant rapidement les articles qu'il cherchait.

« Daryl, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Glenn pivota dès qu'il sentit le zip se refermer, levant ses yeux bruns sur les choses que Daryl tenait. « Pourquoi t'as besoin des fusées ? On n'a pas vraiment besoin de plus d'attention ici et je suis presque sûr que les services de secours locaux ne sont pas disponibles. »

« Glenn… » La réalisation tomba sur Maggie une seconde avant que Glenn comprenne.

« Daryl…. » Ca sortit comme un murmure pathétique.

« Ecoutez. Lorsque j'attirerai leur attention, vous allez porter Rick, il ne peut pas le faire tout seul, dégringoler les escaliers lui a foutu un sacré coup. Ramenez vos fesses à la voiture et barrez-vous d'ici. Tout droit jusqu'à la prison. Vous avez compris ? » Les yeux de Daryl ne rencontrèrent jamais ceux de Glenn ou de Maggie alors que ses mains travaillaient à vérifier les fusées qu'il tenait. Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse il continua, l'irritation s'écoula de sa voix, « Glenn, tu comprends c'que je viens d'te dire ? »

« Tu ne vas pas s'en sortir. » Les yeux de Glenn le supplièrent tandis qu'ils recherchèrent les yeux, perçants, de Daryl, essayant de convaincre l'autre homme de ne pas prendre cette décision. Mais quand le regard bleu se fut enfin connecté au sien, Glenn réalisa qu'il était déjà trop tard.

« Tu comprends ce que je viens de dire ? » Lent, menaçant. Comme Daryl.

« Oui. Mais tu n'as pas à…. »

« Ouais c'est ça. Tu vois un autre moyen ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne va pas pouvoir courir à travers ça. Tout c'que vous avez besoin c'est une brèche, je peux vous donner ça. Je peux tirer assez loin des clôtures avec ça pour que vous puissiez courir. »

La bouche de Glenn s'ouvrit et il espéra que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, trouve un chemin de sa tête à sa bouche. Il supplia intérieurement pour un plan génial qui apparaitrait comme par magie dans l'air et qui rendrait l'idée de Daryl se sacrifiant aussi ridicule qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Ses épaules fléchirent quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien.

« On peut trouver quelque chose ». La voix tremblante de Rick brisa le silence tendu. C'était un silence qui semblait plus lourd et plus oppressif que tous les grognements de la horde approchant. Il leva sa tête de son cou, là où elle avait été durant les échanges précédents, avant qu'il ne combatte son esprit brumeux. Daryl se tourna et avança rapidement.

« On n'a pas le temps. Merde, on perd du temps là. C'est simple. Ton enfant a besoin de toi. Le groupe entier a besoin de toi. » La voix de Daryl s'envenima avec colère et désespoir, qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de combattre. Son index se tendit soudainement vers Maggie et Glenn et il se retourna. « Son père et sa sœur ont besoin d'elle, et elle a besoin de toi, Glenn. Les gosses que vous deux n'allez pas tarder à pondre sont le futur pour lequel nous avons combattu tout ce temps. Tous les enfants le sont. C'est le foutu point final. Sinon toute cette merde, tout ce qu'on a fait, ne vaut plus rien. »

La poitrine de Daryl se relevait et retombait rapidement, alors que de furieuses inspirations le remplissaient de l'air de l'été. Aucun des autres n'avait d'autres mots pour argumenter. Il saisit l'occasion pour vérifier la chambre de son arme, versa trois balles dans sa main calleuse et les tendit à Glenn. Les yeux de Glenn questionnèrent son ami.

« Je n'aurai besoin que d'une balle » Daryl parla d'un ton neutre, ne trahissant pas la véritable signification de ses mots. « Tu prends celles-là, tu en auras plus besoin. »

Avec une tape rapide sur l'épaule de Glenn et un clin d'oeil à Maggie, Daryl tourna son attention vers Rick. Il se pencha, saisit le menton groggy de l'homme dans une main et força ses yeux à rencontrer les siens.

Rick s'apaisa alors que le souffle des deux hommes se réglait l'un sur l'autre. Leurs regards se soutenaient et un niveau de compréhension fut échangé en à peine quelques secondes. Rick baissa rapidement les yeux au sol, devant briser la connexion avant que les larmes qui avaient commencé à lui piquer les yeux ne menacent de faire connaitre leur présence. Il reporta ses yeux vers le regard bleu acier de Daryl. L'homme n'avait jamais faibli.

Avec une main toujours sur le menton de Rick, Daryl se pencha plus proche, son autre main venant reposer gentiment sur l'épaule de Rick. Rick se demanda brièvement si c'était la fois où Daryl touchait intentionnellement le plus un autre être humain.

« C'est mon choix. Mon Choix. Pas ton fardeau, tu m'entends ? » La voix de Daryl était plus douce que Rick ne l'avait jamais entendu, mais elle était toujours aussi forte.

« Daryl, s'il te plait. » La main de Rick atteignit la main sur sa propre épaule et l'attrapa, la serra. Il ne se soucia pas que Daryl n'aime pas être touché, ne se soucia pas de comment il tressaillit à l'affection que le petit geste apporta. « J'ai besoin de toi ».

La tête de Daryl chuta et l'air quitta ses poumons. Il sentit son cœur tomber à ses pieds et se soutint lui-même. La signification sincère venant de ces trois mots l'avait terrassé, le fit douter pour une seconde de ce qu'il savait devoir faire. Il chercha dans sa tête rapidement une façon de faire comprendre à Rick ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, pourquoi il avait besoin de le faire. Il y avait seulement une chose qui pouvait faire ça.

« Famille ? »

La question était évidente dans ce seul mot. Ce seul mot qui voulait tout dire pour Daryl. C'était le seul mot qui résumait ce que le groupe était devenu pour lui pendant les deux dernières années. C'est le seul moyen qu'il connaissait afin de faire savoir à Rick à quel point il les aimait. Il pourrait mourir pour ces personnes. Il pourrait mourir une centaine de fois.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent encore et l'expression de Rick le trahit. Un mot. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour le faire accepter ça.

« Famille » Rick saisit encore une fois la main de Daryl. Il sentit le chasseur se détendre alors qu'un presque petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

« Tu prends soin d'eux pour moi. »

Daryl se leva et étira ses épaules. Les morts avançaient toujours, se plaçant en un groupe de plus en plus compact alors qu'ils approchaient. Tout ce dont ses amis avaient besoin était une brèche pour passer. Il pouvait leur donner ça. Il devait leur donner ça. Il tira l'arbalète en travers de sa poitrine fermement et serra la sangle jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient blancs, comme un jeune enfant le ferait avec son doudou bien aimé. Il prit une profonde inspiration, un long et bas sifflement sortant alors qu'il expirait et donna un dernier coup d'œil en arrière vers les formes affaissées derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Un putain de klaxon ? »

Et avec ça, et il se tourna et courut, allumant une des fusées alors qu'il faisait un large cercle autour des trois silhouettes maintenant en mouvement, attirant l'attention loin d'eux autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il décolla en direction des véhicules de services abandonnés, courant directement dans la masse haletante de monstres sans âme.

Une fusée fut lancée sur le côté, un groupe de rôdeurs se précipitant pour la suivre, une autre fut allumée, Daryl ne cessant jamais de courir.

« VENEZ ET ATTRAPEZ-MOI PUTAIN DE POURRITURES DE FILS DE PUTE ! »

* * *

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, que je transmettrais à l'auteur.**


	2. Chapter 2

Allez, en avant pour le chapitre 2 !

Je signale à nouveau que rien du tout ne m'appartient, ni l'univers, ni les personnages ni même le scénario.

Je remercie évidemment BattyNora pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire et Eponyme Anonyme pour sa bêta-lecture et vous avoir éviter quelques grosses expressions bien boiteuses.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le soleil couchant jetait une teinte orange sur la scène devant lui. Regardant par la fenêtre arrière, Rick garda ses yeux rivés sur la forme debout sur l'un des camions renversés. Il ne quitta pas des yeux l'homme qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, oscillant ostensiblement dans une soirée sans vent. Il pouvait voir que Daryl n'avait plus son arbalète, l'ayant perdue dans le chaos des douzaines de rôdeurs, et sa silhouette semblait tellement plus petite sans elle. Il semblait tellement moins confiant sans elle. Rick pouvait distinguer les bras de Daryl qui pendaient mollement à ses côtés, tapant doucement l'extérieur de ses cuisses alors qu'il tournait lentement sur lui-même pour regarder la masse gémissante qui l'encerclait.

Rick réalisa soudain que le tapotement, comme il l'avait compris ces deux dernières années, signifiait que Daryl était nerveux. Visiblement, même l'homme en apparence immobile qui avait fait face à tant de démons, à la fois avant et après que les morts commencent à se relever, devenait nerveux face à la mort. Rick sentit la honte couler sur lui et des larmes piquèrent à nouveau ses yeux alors que la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire tombait sur lui il avait laissé son meilleur ami mourir pour sauver sa propre peau. Il avait autorisé Daryl à mettre la vie de Rick avant la sienne, et n'avait même pas essayé de le faire changer d'avis. Pas vraiment. Il connaissait l'homme, plus que n'importe qui dans toute sa vie, il savait combien Daryl se rabaissait mais il avait abandonné avant qu'il ait même essayé de soutenir l'importance du chasseur.

Famille. C'était ça. C'était ce que Daryl avait utilisé comme argument final. Un seul mot pour résumer pourquoi Daryl devrait être autorisé à mourir et Rick l'avait laissé s'en aller en se servant de son talon d'Achille comme joker. Pourquoi Rick n'avait-il pas utilisé ce mot afin de le convaincre, que c'était exactement pourquoi il ne devait pas jeter sa propre vie si spontanément ? N'avait-il pas réalisé qu'en sauvant sa famille il avait aussi déchiré leur cœur ?

Rick baissa les yeux une seconde pour frotter ses paupières avec le dos de ses mains pour tenter d'ébranler l'élancement derrière ses yeux, juste pour une seconde, et quand il regarda à nouveau, Daryl avait disparu de la scène toujours plus petite. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se redressait légèrement, se déplaçant jusqu'à ce que son nez soit presque contre la vitre. Tirant sur ses yeux pour voir à une telle distance, il chercha frénétiquement un signe du chasseur, mais il ne put rien trouver. Il n'y avait pas de mouvements dans le troupeau de mort-vivants, tous continuant de pousser le véhicule de tous les côtés avec frénésie il n'y avait pas de soudain déplacement dans une seule direction qui indiquerait que son plus proche ami aurait réussi à s'en sortir. Il sentit la bile remonter et il porta sa main à sa bouche alors qu'il tentait de la ravaler. Il avait disparu. Daryl avait disparu. La dernière lueur d'espoir qu'ils puissent d'une façon ou d'une autre tous sortir de là s'évapora aussi rapidement que Daryl.

Rick se maudit silencieusement. Non seulement il avait laissé ça se produire mais il n'avait même pas été capable d'être témoin des derniers instants de Daryl sur cette Terre. Il ne pourrait pas donner aux autres la conclusion atroce de comment ça s'était passé. Avait-il posé l'arme sur sa propre tête pour s'épargner la douleur d'être déchiré en morceaux ? Un de ces monstres l'avait-il attrapé et l'avait-il trainé dans la foule grognante ? Ou Daryl avait-il lancé un dernier « va te faire foutre » puis était parti de la seule façon qu'il avait vécu : en se battant ? Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres couvertes de barbe de Rick pendant un instant. Il savait exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent soudainement jusqu'à l'arrêt, causant aux trois corps à l'intérieur une embardée en avant. Le souffle de Rick était inégal alors qu'il tournait son attention de la scène derrière eux, pour voir Glenn sur le siège conducteur.

« Merde, » s'exclama Glenn, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur alors qu'il pivotait dans son siège pour faire face aux autres. « Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas le laisser. Tu peux toujours le voir ? »

Rick s'affaissa sur le siège. Les autres avaient toujours espoir. Il allait devoir leur arracher la dernière chance d'un dénouement heureux.

Glenn ne vit pas le changement chez l'homme, alors que ses yeux cherchaient derrière Rick et à travers la fenêtre derrière son épaule, essayant désespérément de voir n'importe quoi d'autres que la masse de rôdeurs.

« S'il a réussi à s'en tirer, à arriver à un endroit plus haut, on pourrait y retourner et le récupérer » La voix de Glenn était suppliante, comme si prononcer les mots à voix haute était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour les faire devenir vrais. « Il aurait réalisé qu'il avait une chance dès qu'on aurait eu la voiture. C'est Daryl, il aurait trouvé un endroit sûr. On a la voiture maintenant. On descend la clôture et on conduit à travers eux tous. Merde, je peux pas le voir. »

« Rick, tu peux le voir ? » S'enquit Maggie, allongeant son cou pour essayer de voir à travers la fenêtre. Ne semblant pas gênée de ne pas recevoir de réponse, elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour tenter désespérément d'avoir une meilleure vue au loin. « On peut l'avoir. On doit être capable de le récupérer maintenant. »

Ce fut seulement quand Rick entendit Maggie atteindre la porte et l'ouvrir pour avoir une meilleure vision qu'il s'entendit parler.

« Il est parti. » Le bloc dans sa gorge, qu'il présumait uniquement être son cœur battant, faisait sonner ses mots étranglés. Forcés.

« Quoi ? » Le corps de Maggie s'arrêta alors qu'elle stoppait son déplacement vers l'extérieur de la voiture.

« Il était là. Il était sur le camion. J'ai pu le voir. Il n'avait pas son arbalète, il n'y avait que lui. » La voix de Rick s'arrêta alors qu'il voyait deux paires d'yeux se lever, _la réalisation_ des mots qu'il n'avait pas encore dits se faisant déjà connaitre sur leurs traits. « Il était là, juste là, mais maintenant il est parti. Les rôdeurs sont toujours là. Ils ne s'en vont pas mais Daryl est parti…il est parti. »

Un silence momentané fut brisé par un sanglot calme s'échappant des lèvres de Maggie, qu'elle essaya vaguement de garder en elle avec ses doigts qui recouvraient sa bouche. Glenn détourna ses yeux, qui auparavant espéraient_, _désormais figés dans un mélange de honte, colère et peine, de Rick et les tourna vers Maggie pour fermer la porte. Silencieusement, ses mains agrippèrent le volant encore une fois, devenant instantanément blanches alors que la voiture commençait à bouger. Chacun des occupants voulait que le véhicule avance aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils puissent aller aussi loin que possible de cet endroit. Chacun d'entre eux avait les larmes aux yeux, pleurant silencieusement pour un homme qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait digne d'une telle émotion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le silence était épais dans la voiture, suspendu comme une grosse couverture qui faisait suffoquer les vivants à l'intérieur.

Les pensées de Rick dégringolèrent, presque aussi librement que les larmes silencieuses qui recouvraient ses joues, autour de sa tête meurtrie, le ramenant aux souvenirs qui avaient façonné sa relation avec l'homme à qui il avait appris à faire confiance plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Dès le moment où Rick avait appris que le dangereux, raciste Merle Dixon avait un frère, il s'était instantanément formé une opinion de l'homme, une qui initialement n'avait pas été déçue. Il s'était attendu à trouver un mini-Merle, irréfléchi, impétueux et violent avec une devise « agit maintenant, ne pense pas du tout ». Il y eut des moments, y compris une poignée d'écureuils morts lancée dans sa tête, où il pensa que c'était vrai, et de ce qu'il avait entendu du groupe, c'était d'autant plus vrai quand il était près de son frère ainé. Mais lentement, Daryl avait commencé à montrer une différente facette de lui-même. Au début, c'était des petites choses qui faisaient que Rick regardait à deux fois le chasseur, qui lui faisait voir qui il était vraiment.

Il y eut le respect que Rick ressentit quand il reçut le subtil feu vert de l'homme quand ils discutaient de sauver Glenn des Vatos, qui montra un sens de loyauté et d'honorer une dette qu'il sentait devoir être remboursée, qu'importe s'il était d'accord avec le plan d'action ou même s'il se souciait de ceux dans le besoin.

Il y eut le moment où il avait les avant-bras enfoncés profondément dans les intestins d'un rôdeur pour voir s'il avait dévoré une petite fille, l'instant où il se traîna dans un ravin après être tombé et s'être empalé pour le plus petit signe qu'elle était encore en vie, ou quand il tint sa mère alors que Rick tirait une balle dans la tête de l'enfant déjà mort, qui montra qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour quelque chose, ou quelqu'un dont il se souciait.

Il y eut le moment où Rick avait pour la première fois vu les cicatrices qui couvraient son torse, et la panique dans les yeux de l'homme blessé à l'idée que les autres verraient l'horreur de son enfance, et qui fit se sentir malade Rick, ressentir un dégoût envers celui qui les avait infligées, mais aussi comprendre toute la colère, toute la méfiance, toute la distance que le chasseur portait avec lui. Rick réalisa grâce à ça que l'homme était un vrai survivant.

Il y eut ce moment où il prit l'arme de la main de Rick quand il n'était pas capable de tirer Dale de sa douleur, qui montra une capacité à l'aider à porter le fardeau qui existait dans ce monde. Il y eut tellement de moments au cours des mois pendant lesquels Daryl évolua d'une simple tête brûlée de redneck en un ami confiant, un protecteur loyal et une part importante de la vie de chacun.

Mais Rick pouvait préciser le moment exact où Daryl devint plus que ça. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora le moment où Daryl Dixon devint son bras droit, son soutien, et plus que tout son meilleur ami.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il s'était écoulé six semaines depuis que la ferme avait disparu et le groupe était passé d'un camp de fortune à un autre, essayant de rester hors de danger. Ils vivaient chaque jour pour simplement survivre au suivant, et ce soir frisquet ils avaient trouvé une église abandonnée à la périphérie d'une petite ville. La plupart du groupe était allongée sur les bancs entourés de couvertures ou de vestes qu'ils avaient trouvées en quête de chaleur. Une silhouette s'assit près d'un petit feu, affûtant méthodiquement la fin d'un carreau fait maison avec son couteau.

Rick approcha lentement le chasseur et s'assit à côté de lui, laissant assez de place entre les deux pour que Daryl se sente à l'aise et non pas comme si son espace personnel était menacé. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'asseoir en silence autour du feu pendant que les autres dormaient, tous deux sachant qu'ils n'avaient besoin que de l'un d'entre eux à la fois pour surveiller mais ne voulant jamais laisser l'autre seul dans le noir.

Pendant la plupart des nuits ils ne parlèrent pas, ou s'ils le firent ce fut limité à de courtes conversations à propos de leurs prochaines décisions. La plupart des nuits ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées à propos du monde dans lequel ils vivaient ou de ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière. Mais cette nuit était différente, et Rick ne saurait jamais pourquoi Daryl avait choisi cette nuit pour parler.

« Je ne te blâme pas, t'sais » Ce n'était pas une question. Juste un simple constat.

Le regard perplexe lancé par Rick le fit continuer :

« Pour tout ça. » Daryl s'éclaircit la gorge, doucement, « Sophia, Shane…Merle. Tout ce que t'as fait pour tout ça c'est ton mieux pour nous tous. »

Un rire grogné, presque un sarcasme mais sans conviction quitta les lèvres de Rick alors qu'il _restait à surplomber Daryl_ « Mon mieux ne semble pas très bien à présent. »

« Tu peux arrêter tes conneries ! Ouais, on a perdu des gens mais ce groupe-là, » Daryl pointa avec sa flèche non finie les silhouettes dormant près du feu, « On est tous en vie et je dis que nous devons te r'mercier pour ça. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » La voix de Rick était calme mais indubitablement forte. « J'ai perdu cette petite fille. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami. J'ai laissé ton frère menotté sur un toit et j'ai fui un bâtiment infesté de rôdeurs ! »

Le carreau quitta les mains de Daryl quand il la jeta sur le sol alors qu'il se levait pour faire face au shérif. Regardant rapidement les autres pour être sûr qu'aucun n'ait été réveillé, il fixa Rick, gardant le contact visuel ininterrompu pour la première fois depuis que Rick le connaissait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que ses yeux étaient si émotifs avant cet instant.

« Ah, bordel. » La voix de Daryl était plus faible qu'un murmure alors qu'il continuait, « Sophia était une gosse, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était effrayée et elle a couru, mais tu l'as suivie. T'as tué deux rôdeurs pour la protéger mais elle s'est juste perdue sur le chemin pour nous retrouver. C'est horrible ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais tu pouvais pas faire plus. »

« Et Shane… » Daryl brisa enfin le contact visuel, ne sachant pas comment exprimer sa prochaine pensée, mais releva ses yeux bleus avant qu'il ne recommence à parler, « Tu sais j'suis d'accord avec lui pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas sur comment il a fait les choses. Je crois qu'il pensait faire les choses correctement, tu sais, je crois qu'il pensait qu'il était le gentil faisant seulement ce qu'il devait faire pour garder en sécurité ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de s'en charger. Ce gars était un complet trou du cul et il ne t'a pas donné d'autres choix. T'as fait c'que tu devais faire. Lui aussi. C'était lui ou toi. Lui ou ta famille. Celui qui t'en voudra pour ça est un idiot. »

Le regard de Daryl vacillait brièvement dans la direction de Lori et Rick ne le manqua pas. Le chasseur revint à sa position près du feu et sélectionna la flèche encore une fois, continuant son travail. Quelques autres secondes et Rick était à nouveau assis près de lui, posant son Colt Phython dans ses mains et le laissant reposer lourdement dans sa paume.

« Pour Merle… » La poitrine de Rick s'abaissa alors qu'il laissait sortir un souffle tant attendu.

« Jésus. Non. » Daryl leva une main rapidement pour stopper Rick. « Merle a mérité tout ce qu'il a eu. T'as pas besoin de m'dire qu'il était difficile, je sais à quel point il pouvait être dangereux. J'ai compris dès qu'tu m'as dit que des mesures désespérées étaient nécessaires avec lui pour garder le reste des gens en sécurité. C'est sûr que je voulais te tuer à ce moment là, j'étais en colère, mais j'ai compris. Et puis, il n'est pas mort. Il est trop têtu pour mourir. »

Rick sourit rapidement à la conviction de l'autre homme avant de retourner son attention vers les pensées qui pesaient lourdement dans son esprit.

« J'aimerais que les autres puissent le voir comme ça. Je peux le voir dans leurs yeux, ils ne me font pas confiance. Ils ont peur de moi. Tout ce que j'ai jamais fait c'est essayer d'aider pour survivre, ensemble. »

« Donne-leur du temps. Il le f'ront. » Daryl fit une pause momentanément. « J'te l'accorde, le discours Ricktateur les a peut-être effrayés un peu, mais ils reviendront ».

« Vraiment ? » La voix de Rick s'éleva alors que l'incrédulité tachait chaque mot, « Ma femme, qui est enceinte de mon enfant ou de celui de mon meilleur ami, ne me parle pas. Mon fils, qui a été forcé de tirer sur quelqu'un qu'il aimait, peut à peine me regarder. Carol me reproche d'avoir perdu sa fille, je peux le voir à la façon qu'elle a de me regarder à présent. Et après le CDC, après Shane, je peux les voir me questionner. Tout le monde sauf toi. Je n'ai jamais demandé ça. Je ne peux pas diriger un groupe qui me hait, qui ne me fait pas confiance. Je ne peux pas faire ça seul. »

Sa respiration était lourde et son regard ne quitta jamais le scintillement des flammes en face de lui. C'était si bon de dire ses angoisses à voix haute. Il avait été tellement occupé à essayer d'être le leader du groupe qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'exprimer les pensées qui le rongeaient par peur de paraitre faible, par peur qu'ils pensent qu'il n'était pas capable d'être fort pour eux tous. Tout ce temps il s'était senti comme s'il n'était pas capable de laisser la garde retomber et la culpabilité, l'inquiétude, la honte avaient lentement rampé jusqu'à son cou, comme s'il l'étouffait progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et qu'il ne soit pas capable de crier pour appeler à l'aide. Il pouvait doucement sentir la poigne autour de son cou se desserrer et il prit une profonde inspiration pour garder sa respiration stable.

Une main forte prit doucement son épaule et Rick fut surpris de voir qu'elle appartenait à Daryl. L'homme ne touchait pas s'il pouvait faire autrement. Le regard de Rick rencontra les yeux bleus une fois de plus et il sentit immédiatement une force qui l'avait laissé depuis longtemps déferler à travers son corps.

« Tu n'es plus seul.» Et aussi vite qu'il l'avait placée la main chuta loin de l'épaule de Rick pour revenir à son travail encore une fois.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, Rick acceptant tout ce qui venait d'être dit et se trouvant en train de regarder le chasseur avec une affection nouvelle.

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est le maximum que j'ai entendu de toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. » Rick le regarda en biais.

« Je parle quand quelque chose doit être dit. T'avais b'soin de parler. » Cette fois il ne regarda pas l'autre homme, comme si le précédent abaissement de ses barrières émotionnelles ne s'était jamais produit. « Tout ce broyage de noir me faisait chier. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence avant qu'un petit rire flottât dans l'air nocturne.

« Ricktateur ? » Gloussa Rick calmement.

« T'aimes ? » Un sourire éclaira le visage de Daryl, mis en lumière par les flammes en face d'eux. « Ça m'est venu tout seul. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une bosse sur la route et un changement de vitesse tirèrent Rick loin de sa mémoire. Il regarda devant pour voir les ombres menaçantes de la prison se profiler devant eux et il fit claquer sa langue contre sa bouche sèche comme du papier. Glenn avait ralenti la voiture alors qu'il hésitait à les amener à leur destination. Ils savaient tous ce qui allait se passer, quelles nouvelles ils avaient à délivrer au reste du groupe et ils savaient tous la douleur que la famille allait ressentir. C'était la même douleur qui s'asseyait lourdement, de façon écrasante, sur leurs propres poitrines.

Glenn prit une profonde inspiration, alors qu'il conduisait la voiture jusqu'aux portes, ne sourcillant même pas aux rôdeurs qui se pressaient lentement contre les fenêtres, et Carl commença à ouvrir l'entrée en bois. Glenn se tourna rapidement vers Rick et son visage était déformé par une grimace, ses lèvres tombantes et son front plissé, avant de se concentrer à nouveau pour les emmener en toute sécurité à la porte. La tête de Maggie était appuyée contre la fenêtre, les mains en boule autour du col trempé de larmes de sa veste. Sa respiration profonde était trompeuse au point qu'on pourrait presque penser qu'elle dormait, excepté les frissons fréquents qui secouaient tout son corps. Son regard était lointain et flou même alors qu'ils s'approchaient de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Rick vit Carl regarder dans la voiture avec un sourire qui disparut rapidement dès qu'il eut croisé les yeux sur son père. Les iris du jeune garçon analysèrent les passagers de la voiture rapidement, une expression d'horreur se traçant sur ses traits, avant de tourner son attention vers la porte, et permettant à la voiture de se tirer jusqu'à l'arrêt dans la sécurité de l'enceinte. Le moteur fut coupé et les trois juste assis là, retardant l'inévitable jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus le cacher.

Alors que Rick fit précautionneusement un pas sur le terrain, ses pensées allèrent rapidement à la dernière fois où ils avaient conduit jusqu'à la prison sans Daryl. Ils pouvaient alors au moins tenir sur le fait que l'homme était encore vivant et qu'il avait choisi de rester dehors avec son frère. A l'époque, il avait eu mal, il l'avait ressenti comme une trahison, et Rick se souvint qu'il s'était retrouvé à penser alors qu'il ne pouvait imaginer que le perdre définitivement n'aurait pas été une plus grosse pilule à avaler.

Alors que ses amis, sa famille, firent tous chemin vers eux, il regarda Maggie et Glenn. Le regret était clairement gravé sur leurs visages et le mit presque à genoux mais il put y voir quelque chose d'autre. Ils le suppliaient silencieusement d'être celui qui annoncerait les nouvelles, de donner une gifle aux personnes dont il se souciait si profondément. Il s'appuya lourdement sur le capot, se stabilisant, et regarda les visages qui le fixaient. Il n'avait même pas besoin de dire quelque chose, réalisa-t-il. Les yeux errants avaient déjà recherché le quatrième membre manquant du groupe. Ils avaient déjà vu les regards sur les trois visages de retour, vu les yeux des personnes qui avaient visiblement un souvenir indésirable brûlant chaque fibre de leur être. Rick vit chacun d'entre eux réagir à leur tour. Michonne se détourna du groupe alors que les traits âgés de Hershel se creusèrent de chagrin. Il recueillit Beth dans ses bras et la mena vers Maggie et Glenn pour une embrassade Maggie tomba au sol sous le doux confort de sa famille. Les yeux de Carl chutèrent vers le sol et ses poings se serrèrent de colère avant qu'il ne décolle vers la tour de garde. Le regard de Carol tomba simplement vers une Judith endormie dans ses bras qu'elle berçait doucement, secouant la tête de gauche à droite alors que son visage s'effondrait en une masse de sanglots.

Rick réalisa avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas prononcé les mots à voix haute et à la place baissa la tête, portant son menton à sa poitrine et gardant les yeux fermés. Autour de lui, il pouvait entendre la famille pour laquelle Daryl avait combattu si fort pour les protéger s'effondrer et ses genoux fléchirent quand il réalisa que le chasseur n'était pas mesure de les protéger de ça. Il ne pouvait plus les protéger de rien.

Non. La mort n'était pas une pilule plus facile à avaler.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3, en vous souhaitant bonne rentrée :)

Le chapitre 4 est presque prêt à être posté, vous devriez l'avoir sous peu :)

Comme d'habitude, un petit commentaire fait beaucoup de bien, alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Quatre silhouettes volèrent pratiquement dans les escaliers. Les portes derrière eux menant au sous-sol qu'ils venaient de quitter pulsaient comme un battement de cœur alors que les rôdeurs enfermés poussaient dessus. Daryl prit les devants alors qu'il montait les escaliers qui les conduiraient à l'entrée ou la sortie de secours du bâtiment. Cette mission de ravitaillement avait été un échec total. Ils avaient trouvé très peu de choses qui pourraient être utiles au groupe, cet endroit ayant été nettoyé depuis longtemps, et ils avaient seulement réussi à trouver une bonne quantité de rôdeurs à chaque étage et à libérer un important groupe d'entre eux qui avait été pris au piège dans l'une des pièces du sous-sol. Daryl fit un bond vers les portes en haut de la cage d'escaliers, prêt à foutre le camp de là.

« Rick ! » Cria Glenn quand il vit l'homme aux cheveux noirs reculer d'une marche pour laisser Maggie passer devant lui, et rata la marche du haut. « RICK ! »

Rick trébucha vers l'arrière, perdant son équilibre et dégringolant les marches. Un craquement retentit dans l'espace restreint quand sa tête heurta le sol en béton en bas. Sa forme immobile s'arrêta en face de la porte vibrante alors que des doigts maigres et ensanglantés serpentaient à travers l'ouverture qui apparaissait à chaque fois que la porte s'écartait vers l'intérieur. Il y eut une autre impulsion de la porte, cette fois beaucoup plus forte, comme si l'odeur alléchante de la viande de l'homme allongé avait attiré les morts-vivants vers l'avant. Les doigts furent rapidement suivis par des bras, puis des têtes. Il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les silhouettes derrière la porte commencent à affluer vers le corps immobile.

Avant que Maggie ou Glenn n'aient pu réagir, Daryl avait tout jeté, excepté son arbalète, vers Glenn et sauta sur le col de cygne de la rambarde, se laissant tomber à hauteur de la volée d'escaliers et atterrissant à quelques centimètres de Rick. La force de la chute projeta Daryl sur le côté mais dans un mouvement rapide, il se redressa en un glissement, arracha le shérif adjoint du sol et le balança sur son épaule, le portant comme un pompier. Dès que le pied de Daryl frappa la deuxième marche la porte en dessous d'eux se fendit et des formes affamées inondèrent l'espace que Rick occupait quelques instants auparavant.

Alors que Daryl montait à grands pas les marches pour les rejoindre, Glenn et Maggie tirèrent sur les rôdeurs les plus avancés pour laisser aux hommes de l'espace entre eux et les mort-vivants. Dès que Daryl les dépassèrent ils se tournèrent tous les deux et le suivirent à l'extérieur des portes en haut des escaliers. Rick avait commencé à remuer sur l'épaule de Daryl donc le chasseur le posa sur ses pieds et drapa le bras de son ami sur sa propre épaule, supportant leurs deux poids.

« T'es avec moi ? » demanda Daryl, le regardant en biais mais ne s'arrêtant pas assez longtemps pour regarder attentivement l'homme.

« Ouais…euh…j'ai pris un coup…juste un peu étourdi. » Rick secoua la tête en se penchant fortement sur Daryl. Un petit coup aurait été un euphémisme.

Glenn jeta un coup d'œil à Rick alors qu'il poussait les lourdes portes en métal qui scellaient la sortie du bâtiment. Rick était pâle et chancelant, mais semblait retrouver son équilibre un peu plus à chaque pas. Le soulagement l'inonda alors qu'il poussait la porte, sa seule pensée fugace étant d'imaginer comment ça aurait pu être pire. Le groupe sortit dans la lumière du soleil et continua d'avancer autour des bâtiments et vers leurs véhicules.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'il finissait de raconter l'histoire de ce qu'il s'était passé, Rick laissa sa tête tomber pour la reposer dans ses mains retournées alors qu'il plantait ses coudes sur la table devant lui. Lui, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Hershel, Beth et Carol s'étaient installés dans la vieille bibliothèque de la prison qu'ils utilisaient à présent comme une sorte de mairie, avec Tyreese et Sasha entrant dans la salle au milieu de l'histoire, ayant croisé Carl qui leur avait annoncés la nouvelle.

« Donc, il a fait une diversion ? » La voix timide de Beth flottait dans l'air stagnant depuis l'endroit où elle était assise à côté de son père, pressant sa main dans la sienne. « S'il est allé assez loin il n'a pas pu trouver un endroit sûr ? Je veux dire…est-ce que l'un de vous l'a vu ? Je veux dire, comment tu sais qu'il est mort ? »

L'utilisation du dernier mot trancha le dernier vestige de déni de l'esprit du groupe. C'était même la première fois que quelqu'un avait prononcé le mot. Personne ne l'avait fait avant, les regards sur les visages des trois membres revenant rendaient l'utilisation de ce mot presque terne. Rick ne releva même pas le regard quand il répondit.

« Je le sais. Il était encerclé. Il n'y avait nulle part de sûr où aller. Il n'avait pas d'armes, il n'avait pas de plan de rechange. Le troupeau n'a jamais quitté le camion, même après que je l'ai perdu de vue. Quelque chose les a gardés là-bas… »

Un lourd silence enveloppa la pièce, sa présence étouffant tout le monde, personne n'était sûr de savoir qui parlerait ensuite. La tension monta à chaque seconde que la salle resta congelée, personne n'osant regarder dans une autre paire d'yeux. Enfin, le charme oppressant fut rompu lorsque Carol se leva de sa chaise, ses mains visiblement tremblantes et fixa son regard sur le dessus de la tête de Rick. Sa voix brisa le silence dès qu'elle commença à parler Pas à cause du volume, elle parla aussi doucement que d'habitude, mais avec la voix basse, grondante de colère qui menaçait de déborder.

« TU L'AS LAISSÉ FAIRE CA ? » Ses yeux d'un bleu glacé étaient en feu alors qu'ils passaient de Maggie à Glenn, qui se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre près de la fenêtre, avant qu'elle ne les balance vers Rick, le rencontrant quand il releva la tête. « Tu l'as laissé faire ça ? »

« Je suis désolé. » Les mains de Rick se joignirent, une articulation touchant le bout de son nez, comme s'il était en train de prier la femme en face de lui. Sa voix était faible lorsqu'il parla, « J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais… »

« Pas assez on dirait ! » Cette fois, le volume était élevé et les personnes dans la pièce tressaillirent visiblement. Carol ne le remarqua pas alors qu'elle se penchait et entourait les mains encore jointes de Rick avec les siennes. « Tu ne peux pas avoir essayé Rick. C'est Daryl. Daryl. Il croit chacun de tes mots. Si tu donnes un ordre il le suit toujours. Tout ce que tu devais faire c'est dire le mot 'non' et il ne l'aurait pas fait. »

Carol s'éloigna et la bouche couverte de barbe de Rick s'ouvrit momentanément alors qu'il cherchait une réponse mais dès que la vérité de ses paroles le percuta, il s'affaissa devant le groupe. C'était comme si le poids imaginaire qu'il avait accumulé depuis Atlanta était soudainement devenu trop pour lui et il s'effondra devant leurs yeux. Sa tête heurta la table et ses doigts s'entrecroisèrent derrière sa nuque, alors qu'il balançait son poids d'avant en arrière toujours aussi doucement sur son fauteuil. Un sanglot s'arracha du plus profond de son âme alors qu'il cédait finalement aux larmes qui avaient menacé ces dernières heures. La mort et les pertes de ces deux dernières années s'écrasèrent finalement sur lui et il pleura ouvertement, bruyamment et avec abandon.

« Carol, arrête. S'il te plait. » Glenn avait parlé doucement alors qu'il se reculait de Maggie et s'avançait vers la table. Il se pencha lentement et posa une main sur le soulèvement du dos de Rick alors qu'il se trouvait juste en face de Carol, la suppliant de ses yeux d'arrêter. « Nous étions encerclés, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir et il avait pris sa décision. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, Carol, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et il avait pris sa décision. Tu connais Daryl mieux que quiconque. C'est le trou du cul le plus tenace que tu puisses rencontrer. Quand il s'agit de choses qui sont vraiment importantes pour lui tu sais aussi bien que moi que personne, pas même Rick, n'aurait pu le stopper. »

Carol soutint le regard de Glenn pendant trente autres secondes avant que ses lèvres tremblent légèrement. Les iris bleu cristal commencèrent à se brouiller comme l'humidité s'y accumulait. Elle fit un pas en avant vers Rick et sa main flotta au-dessus de l'épaule de l'homme. Elle resta là, oscillant dans l'air chargé d'émotion comme si elle allait la poser sur lui dans un geste de réconfort, avant qu'elle la ramène à sa poitrine, la berçant avec son autre main, tournant sur place et se déplaçant jusqu'à la porte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth fit consciencieusement un pas dans les escaliers de métal alors qu'elle montait vers l'une des tours de gardes restantes. Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte et regarda attentivement dans la pièce sombre, le coucher du soleil créant différentes ombres dans l'espace confiné.

Dans le côté opposé de la pièce, Carl se tenait dos à elle, les bras ballants. Elle regarda attentivement alors qu'il tordait rythmiquement ses doigts, les redressant et les étirant tellement qu'elle pouvait voir une légère courbe vers l'extérieur, avant de rassembler ses mains dans un poing tellement serré que sa force secoua son corps entier. Il continua dans un mouvement constant de flexion et de poing, flexion et poing et ne remarqua pas la présence de la plus jeune des Greene.

Beth traversa lentement la pièce et se tint épaule contre épaule avec Carl. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour saisir ses traits. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'elle allait voir le regard vide de quelqu'un qui avait fait face à trop de pertes à un si jeune âge. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour être capable de sentir la colère qui irradiait de lui. Elle n'était pas là pour le regarder ou lui parler, elle était juste là pour lui. Alors que le jeune homme fléchissait ses doigts une fois de plus, elle glissa soigneusement ses propres doigts délicats dans les siens. Un moment passa et il ferma son poing encore une fois, cette fois non pas avec la même force mais gentiment autour des doigts de Beth, les laissant ainsi. Il ne desserra plus les doigts et ils regardèrent tous deux silencieusement au-delà de la cour de la prison et derrière les silhouettes des rôdeurs dansant sur la clôture grillagée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glenn et Maggie étaient assis sur leur lit, la tête de Maggie posée sur les genoux de Glenn alors qu'il peignait soigneusement ses cheveux noirs avec ses doigts. Ils étaient assis tous deux en silence depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la bibliothèque, aucun d'entre eux prêt à parler des évènements de la journée mas également pas prêt à parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre. La culpabilité d'avoir survécu à la journée pesait lourdement sur leurs deux poitrines alors qu'ils se rejouaient les fragments de ce qui s'était passé encore et toujours.

Ils étaient restés dans cette position, ne prononçant pas un seul mot à l'autre, pendant presque deux heures quand Maggie sentit que Glenn se tendait soudainement sous elle. Elle attendit ses mots, comme si elle savait qu'il serait incapable de contenir quoi qu'il l'ait fait réagir. Ces mots, cependant, n'étaient simplement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Je veux qu'on se marie. Je ne veux plus le repousser. »

« Glenn… » Maggie s'assit et s'éloigna de son amoureux, un regard de confusion sur son visage. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment pour parler de ça ? »

« Oui je pense que c'est exactement le moment, tu ne le vois pas ? » Il parcourut rapidement la distance entre eux. Il saisit ses mains avec l'une des siennes et apporta l'autre sur le côté de son visage, prenant sa joue en coupe. « On ne peut pas attendre quelque chose de si important dans ce genre de monde. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter et pleurer comme on a l'habitude de le faire. Le monde ne nous donne pas de temps pour ça. On ne peut pas attendre que la plus grande horde que nous ayons jamais vue vienne mettre en pièce les clôtures ce soir ou que le Gouverneur revienne demain et notre temps pourrait être compté.

« On aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui. S'il n'y avait pas eu Daryl on aurait jamais pu sortir de ce champ. Chaque jour on se réveille et on doit se concentrer sur comment survivre jusqu'au lever suivant. On se réveille chaque jour et on sait parfaitement que ça pourrait être notre dernier. Je veux me réveiller chaque matin que j'ai et être ton mari. Je veux me réveiller et savoir que si aujourd'hui est le jour où je meurs alors je mourrais avec toi comme mon épouse. Je veux que nous vivions comme mari et femme, Maggie. »

Maggie écouta le jeune homme et se sentit se détendre dans son étreinte sur son visage. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux noyés d'émotion et cela fit s'envoler son cœur. Bien sûr, Glenn trouverait quelque chose positif dans tout ça, il le faisait toujours. Elle s'allongea sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque sur ses genoux, hochant la tête. Glenn rayonnait, déplaçant son autre main sur le côté opposé de son magnifique visage et l'embrassa. Il sentait la force que Maggie lui donnait, la volonté de vivre une bonne vie avec elle, même dans un monde comme celui-ci, l'enveloppant et pour une seconde il oublia.

Alors que Glenn rompait le baiser, il posa son front contre celui de Maggie et resta là. Ils tinrent tous deux la majorité de leur poids ainsi comme si le soutien pouvait résumer tout ce qu'ils voulaient dire l'un pour l'autre. Les deux restèrent silencieux durant un instant, leurs yeux fermés, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Les souvenirs couraient dans leurs deux mémoires comme ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre.

« J'aurais juste voulu qu'il puisse être là. »


End file.
